The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium and a HDD disconnecting method suited to HDD (Hard Disk Drive) failure countermeasures.
For example, an image forming apparatus is one kind of electronic apparatus. An image forming apparatus is a MFP (multifunction Peripheral) such as a multifunction printer, combination machine and the like. In an image forming apparatus, a large-capacity HDD (Hard Disk Drive) is mounted in order to achieve multi operations for various jobs such as copying, printing, a FAX (facsimile) and the like and user box functions.
Incidentally, a HDD may become inoperable due to change over the years, impact and the like. When a HDD becomes inoperable, it becomes impossible to read data from or write data to the HDD, and thus it becomes impossible to execute various jobs of the image forming apparatus.
As a method for eliminating such trouble, in typical technology, there is a hard disk apparatus that has plural HDDs, and gives a write command or read command to an HDD that is being operated, and according to the response time from that HDD, predicts the inoperability of that HDD in advance. Moreover, after copying the contents of that HDD that is being operated to another HDD before becoming inoperable, the hard disk apparatus disconnects the HDD that is being operated and starts operating the other HDD.